


Leavin' On A Jet Plane

by Tigerlily2



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily2/pseuds/Tigerlily2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little song fic that popped into my head when I thought about Adam leaving for New York for the We Are Family Foundation Gala.  This song seemed to fit the mood I was in when I wrote it.  If you don't know the song it's called Leavin' On A Jet Plane and lots of videos for it can be found on You Tube... even one by Steven Tyler... if you wanna give it a listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leavin' On A Jet Plane

Today was going to be a very long day in deed. I awoke much earlier than I intended to. Sauli and I had already packed our bags for New York and Helsinki and mine were by the door ready whenever I called for transport to the airport. I wasn't happy that my baby couldn't come with me but we understood that obligations prevented it.

AS I lay beside him just staring at his beuty in the early morning sunlight, a song foreced itself into my brain. Surprisingly, it wasn't one that I had written about him and my feelsing for him. Shockingly, it was a song I hadn't heard since I lived at home in the 70s and 80s. It wasn't even my kind of music and definately not one of my favorites from the time. If anyone had told me that I would be channelling a John Denver/Peter, Paul and Mary song while looking at my sleeping lover, I'd have asked them to have their head examined, but, here it was poking and prodding until I had to begin to whisper/sing the lyrics. They just fit perfectly:

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standing here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Alrady I'm so lonesome I could die.

I gently let my fingers trail over his soft pink lips as I sang the chorus softly:

So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cos I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, Babe, I hate to go

I couldn't let him sleep any longer so I tuned him onto his back and shook him gently to rouse him from sleep before continuing to sing a little louder as he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
Every place I go, I'll think of you  
Every song I sing, I'll sing for you  
When I come back I'll bring your wedding ring

Then I repeated the chorus:

So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cos I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, Babe, I hate to go

Sauli wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down to him to fulfill the request in the chorus. 

While he was taking my breath away with his kisses and speaking Finnish: "Tietenkin minä odotan sinua. Rakastan sinua. (Of course I’ll wait for you. I love you.)”

I didn’t realize how hard it would be to leave him until I heard the doorbell alerting me that my ride had arrived. I looked down into Sauli’s sleepy eyes and finished the song.

One more time, let me kiss you  
Close your eyes and I’ll be on my way  
Dream about the days to come  
When I won’t have to leave alone  
When I won’t have to say

And I repeated the chorus as tears filled my eyes:

So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cos I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, Babe, I hate to go

I felt Sauli’s thumbs wipe away the tears I didn’t even know were falling as I sang.

“Sssh,Adam. It’ll only be a few weeks until we’re together again. We can Skype any time you want and we can talk on the phone so it won’t be that long. And I really want to hear you sing that whole song when I’m awake enough to appreciate it.

Sauli kissed me hungrily, patted my ass, made me get out of bed and leave him there. All the way to the airport I couldn’t get that damned song out of my head. My eyes stayed scratchy and burning from the tears I was trying to hold back. This was the second time I was getting an award the Sauli wouldn’t be with me and neither would my mom. She was with me when we both received the award from GLAAD a few months ago. My band was already on their way to Korea so they wouldn’t be with me either. I don’t think I had ever felt so alone in my life.

When the pilot turned on the fasten seatbelt sign I started to get excited cos it wouldn’t be long until I was at the venue rehearsing with Nile and Sam, something I had looked forward to as soon as it was being discussed. We had such fun in the studio recording Shady and we wore going to get to do it live with all three voices just like on the recording. The live performance was gonna be siiick. I could just feel it. I had also gotten a text from some of my New York friends that they wanted to take me out to the clubs as a belated birthday celebration after the show. I couldn’t wait.

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my fave songs from the 70s. It's so not Adam's type of song but works as a goodbye song for the kind of travel Adam does when he can't take Sauli with him for one reason or another. And I would LOVE, LOVE, LOVE to hear Adam's take on this song. This fic was not beta'd so any typos or other errors are mine. Please leave comments, etc.


End file.
